Spring
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Slash. When Alison insists on pack-bonding time in the park, Stiles finds himself unable to switch off from thoughts of Derek.


He hadn't really expected Derek to come. But then, he hadn't really expected any of them to be on board with this. He had been joking when he had said to Scott and Alison that they should organise some pack bonding time to de-stress. But Alison had jumped on board with a vengeance, with her mind dummy Scott in tow, and had ignored Stiles' protests that he and her were not pack. And surprisingly, they were all on board with it. Well. Peter had stuff to do, but as the adult-adult of them all he was allowed, and besides, 9 out of 10 wasn't bad.

So here they were in the park in the sun, hanging out, surrounded by couples and families and pensioners and dogs chasing balls and generally normal life. As if they weren't a crew of werewolves and extras. It was pretty sweet, in a way. He supposed he should be happy. It had been a while since he'd been barefoot in a park on a sunny day like in a cute movie. They'd played football and frisbee and a little wrestling, and although Jackson seemed to be literally incapable of being anything but a dick, it was going pretty well.

Derek's willingness had surprised him though. He even looked..fairly happy, for once. Good for him. He was, as usual, oblivious to the looks hot girls were giving him, sat near Stiles on the grass behind a pair of sunglasses. Stiles was half hoping and half dreading that he would take his shirt off.

He was glad this was working for everyone, but he couldn't quite relax. If he were honest, he kind of wanted to go home. He had a paper to write and a dad to make more effort with, and a shirtless Derek on top of everything else wouldn't help things for more than 5 seconds. He needed privacy to brood over the fact he might be gay, let alone gay for Derek Hale.

The wolf in question shifted just then, moving a hand somewhere behind Stiles to lean on. Stiles had to suppress the usual urge he got to press himself between any spaces Derek's body had to offer. He bit his lip and tightened his grip on his knees.

"This was your idea."

Stiles almost started. It wasn't like Derek to voluntarily talk, least of all to him. He shifted a little and twisted to see him better. He was looking bored, lazy. Bantering for the hell of it rather than to antagonise him.

"I tried to talk her out of it," he explained for the umpteenth time.

Derek shrugged. "It's fine. What's the matter?"

Stiles glanced at the others uneasily. Scott and Alison were the nearest, but they were too into each other to hear a bomb to go off. Jackson, Lydia and Boyd had gone off to buy pretzels. Erica and Isaac were still kicking the ball around. Still. He was wary of supernatural hearing powers.

"Stiles."

Wow. The one time he wasn't talking and was Derek complacent? Of course he wasn't.

"Tired." He shrugged. It seemed as good an answer as any, even if he had spent 80% of his day lying in the grass. Derek was looking at him a bit oddly. It was sad that the happy look seemed to have left him, but whatever. Stiles wanted something to lean on. He was starting to sort of wish he hadn't moved; where he'd been sat, he could have shifted every now and then and sort of accidentally brush against Derek. It was thoughts like that that made him feel exasperated with himself and sort of sad. The hottest girl in school and a sociopathic werewolf. Realistic, Stiles, as always.

Derek was still looking at him, and he realised that he had let out a sigh. Stiles rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm to avoid Derek's tilted-head gaze.

Derek shifted then. His leg brushed against Stiles', and Stiles felt his heart jump stupidly. He hoped Derek couldn't hear it.

"Stiles," he said, and his tone was light. Stiles was expecting him to tell him to stop having his period and lighten up. But instead he got, "Come over later, ok? I want to talk to you about something."

His stomach churned. If it was the I've-seen-you-looking-at-me-and-I-want-you-to-fuck-the-hell-off talk, he'd rather get it over with. "What? Tell me now."

Derek just looked at him sort of pityingly, almost fondly, if he was that kind of guy. He didn't speak, began to drum his foot casually a few times and then stopped again. And then, without warning, his arm snaked around Stiles' waist and jerked him backwards. Before Stiles could react, Derek had caught his mouth in an angled kiss. The world literally stopped turning then, as Derek held him, la languidly tasting him. Stiles didn't have a chance to recover and move his mouth against Derek's before he moved back again, and gently shoved him away as if nothing had happened.

"Dude," he spluttered in shock.

Derek was looking infuriatingly nonchalant. He had even put his sunglasses back on.

Stiles swivelled round to see how the others were taking this, but unbelievably they didn't seem to have noticed.

"Are they feigning nonchalance? They're a little too good at it. Is it a werewolf thing? You guys'd make excell- "

"Stiles."

He was nervous, he was rambling, and he knew it.

"It's ok," he said. Stiles just stared at him. "Really? You thought I was that dense that I didn't know?"

Stiles felt his face flood with colour. "I'm that obvious?"

Derek eased himself back onto his hands again. "No."

Stiles pressed him. "Is it a wolf thing? Does Scott know?"

The inviting space between Derek's arm and his body was back, and he was smiling. "Does it matter?" When Stiles didn't do anything, Derek grabbed hold of him again and hauled him into the space under Derek's arm that he'd been eying. "Relax," he said, while Stiles' heart thudded from the kiss and from being held. "That is kind of the point of today, y'know."

After a minute, he noticed Alison had noticed. And smiled at him.

Stiles had some excuse for the others for going back to Derek's place afterwards. Peter was home, which was a little awkward. Not that they were going to do anything, but still.

"You should have come," Stiles said to the former alpha, which he thought was very generous considering Peter still scared him shitless.

Peter smiled at him. "Thank you, Stiles."

"We're going to research the alphas," Derek said then. That was lame. And Peter might want to join them. But to the surprise to no-one, Peter was no idiot. His lips quirked into a slight smile and his eyes went back to his laptop. "Have fun."


End file.
